Number Two
Number Two, also known as Maggie Hoyle, was chosen by Lorien to become one of the next generation of Loric Elders. She escaped Lorien, with nine other Garde children and their Cêpan after the Mogadorians invaded. Her Cêpan went by the alias Conrad Hoyle. Two was killed by Mogadorians in London after she was tracked through an online blogpost reaching out to the other Garde. Appearance and Traits Two was small for her age, "mousey", with a mane of reddish-brown curls and thick glasses. She was very fidgety and nervous. She was not as skilled as her Cêpan, though she did know how to handle a gun and was able to perform gymnastics. She was a few years from developing her Legacies. During her time on Earth, Two enjoyed literature and read many novels, referring to characters she read about in conversation. She also took many photos of her travels.After her death, all the other seven of the Loric Garde were notified by a scar on them. Biography Early Life Born on Lorien, Two was assigned her Cêpan earlier than usual and would have been visited by Conrad with a locator band shortly after the violet light appeared in the sky. When the Mogadorians began their attack, Conrad collected Two and they were the second pair to arrive at the airstrip. Arriving on Earth Two spent a year in the Loric Ship travelling to Earth. At an unknown point after arriving, Conrad takes them to settle in Europe, relocating frequently like most of the other Lorien children. Two was informed of One's death when a scar formed on her ankle, and she knew that the Mogadorians would be hunting her next as the Loric Charm had stopped protecting her. They spend time in Ireland before moving to the Scottish highlands. Here Conrad kills a Mogadorian Scout, which alerts the Mogadorians to their location. The Mogadorians swarm and destroy their house but they manage to escape and head, separately, for a safehouse in London, England. London and Blogpost to the Garde Two arrives in London before Conrad, who is ambushed and eventually killed by Mogadorians on a bus, and attempts to contact the other Garde by writing a blogpost: Nine, now eight. Are the rest of you out there? The post is seen by Number Six and Katarina, who attempt to respond, as well as Marina (Number Seven), Henri, and Adamus Sutekh, who is at the Mogadorian London Base close by. Adam tracks the flagged blog post, without telling anyone, to Two's safehouse. He tries to gain her trust and help her escape, but he is too late and Ivanick Shu-Ra arrives. Ivan soon discovers that Maggie is Number Two and so is not protected by the charm. After a scuffle where Two attempted to reach her gun, Ivan holds her down and slits her throat. Implications of Two's Death Two's death burned her scar into the ankles of the other Garde. John Smith (Number Four) is in a Spelling Bee when his sock catches fire and he was taken to hospital. A doctor notices the scars on his ankle and calls the police, accusing Henri of child abuse. Henri is let off as he was nowhere near John when the second scar was formed. Henri and Four relocated immediately. Henri had seen the blog post. Six and Katarina, living in their shack, in Peurto Blanco in Mexico, had not long replied to Maggie's blog post before the scar formed. The pair instantly left Mexico. Marina had seen the blog post and was thinking of how to reply when the scar formed. Five was living with his Cêpan, Rey, in the Caribbean when Two is killed. When the scar appears something snaps in Rey as he realises that Five is nowhere near as strong as he should be and neither of them can put up a good fight. Trivia *Sam Goode mentions in his journal that a 12 year old girl was killed in London. How this information was found is a mystery as the Mogadorians most certainly took her body. *Two was the same age as John Smith when she was killed. *Two is one of two Gardes to have had a Cêpan of the opposite gender, the other being Ella. Photos Art and Credit to SLR93Soraya Category:Characters Category:Loric Category:Number Two Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Loric Elder Category:Minor Characters Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties Category:Loric Garde Category:Loric charm